A DVD Confession
by gricklove
Summary: when Nick is kid knapped can Greg and the team hold it together long enough to find him? Tiny bit angsty but not really.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. If I did Nick and Greg would be together by now.

**A DVD Confession**

Greg almost skipped into the crime lab as the doors slid open. It had been a messy case and he was only too happy to '_relinquish it to days and come back now.'_ as Grissom had put it in his text. Trust Grissom to text the word 'relinquish'.

He walked into the break room beaming. The look faded almost immediately at the sombre expressions on his team mates faces. He turned to Grissom with a new look in his eyes.

"Where is Nick?"

The two words were said in a voice so flat and cold and unlike Greg that every head in the room turned to look up at him. Grissom opened his mouth and closed it again. He deliberately avoided eye-contact with Greg and favoured, instead, the wall over Gregs shoulder.

"Nick has been kid knapped."

Greg blinked and shook his head as if that would magically change what Grissom had just said. Not Nick. Not again. He assured himself that he'd heard wrong.

"Pardon?"

"Nick's gone and this came to my office this morning." Grissom held out an evidence bag and as Greg looked up he saw that Grissom had tears in his eyes. Greg felt bad but he didn't care right now. He snatched the letter from Grissom and paced as he read.

_Dear Dr Grissom,_

_I have your beloved CSI Stokes and I do not plan on giving him back. Don't worry; I won't kill him, yet. Can you find me before I get bored of him? The clock is ticking Gilbert, you and your CSIs want do get a move on._

Greg swallowed hard trying not to throw up.

"Why did you wait for me? Why didn't you get started?" Greg was on the verge of tears.

"We did." Catherine said from the corner "We got some good partials to but sadly the bastard isn't in the database. We ran them through CODIS twice with no luck."

Grissom stepped in "Warrick you trace the printer using the code in the paper. When you're done take Brass and Catherine and go check it out." He paused "Greg" his voice was soft and almost fatherly. "Go check Nicks locker and see if you find anything, ok?" Greg knew Grissom was not asking and he also knew better than to argue with Gilbert Grissom in an important situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did I would be rich!**

Chapter 2

Greg ran down the hallway to the locker room grabbing a pair if bolt cutters on the way. He had bust open Nick's locker in a matter of minutes only to be showered with clothes and rubbish. God Nick had a lot of crap in his locker but Greg couldn't care less right now. All he wanted was his best friend back.

He rolled his eyes as stuff fell out and onto the floor He felt his fingers curl around something at the back and he pulled it out causing a small avalanche. He looked at the DVD with a label reading '_To the team._' In Nicks Chicken scratch hand writing_**.**_ He pelted back to the break room and dragged Grissom (who was not impressed at being manhandled like that) and the rest of the team to the AV lab.

Once everyone was assembled Greg pressed play ad Nick appeared on screen.

"Hi, if you're watchin' this it means I'm probably dead or at least missing. Hopefully missing. That or Rick's broken into my locker again."

There was nervous laughter all around the room, no one daring to speak.

"Any way, here goes. I'm gonna is you guys. This tape is just a way to say goodbye properly. It's also some stuff I was too chicken to say in person, for example; Cat , Warrick is madly in love with you and, judgin' from your diary, I'm guessin' you love him back. Rick I'm sorry that was harsh but had to be done." Nick laughed to himself "Seriously though Rick you are one of my best friends and you have always stuck by me, thank you. Cath same to you but you, you're more of a hot big sister." Nick mock winked from the screen and Catherine sobbed loudly.

"Grissom, I've meant to tell you but I guess I never got round to it. I'm sorry; I always tried to be a good CSI and to make you proud of me. I know sometimes I failed at that. You are the man who I sometimes wish my father was. I mean you don't judge me, you don't expect too much of me and you actually give a crap so th-" Brass came in to get Catherine and Warrick to track the printer. It was just Grissom and Greg left in the room and Greg's attention snapped back to the screen at the sound of his name.

"Greg, you are my best friend of all and I'm gonna keep this short. I love you. I love you and you never knew. Every now and then I'd almost tell but I couldn't risk losing you. You mean more to me than anything. I understand that you can't feel the same but I can't change how I feel. I'm sorry G."

The DVD ran out leaving the room in silence and tears flowed freely down Greg's face as he stared at the screen.

"You love him too don't you?" Greg jumped; he'd forgotten Grissom was even there. He nodded and continued to cry silently, long after he heard Grissom leave. He lay down on the sofa and next thing he knew he was being woken by Catherine

"We got him." She grinned at Greg's confused expression "The printer was in a library, the account used belonged to a Joshua Matthews and, get this, he has a warehouse in the desert." Greg beamed

"Let's get this bastard!"

The team plus heavy duty backup drew up silently outside the warehouse and crept silently towards the door. It was open a crack and you could see inside. Greg, the rest of the team and the backup lined up either side of the door. Greg could just about see Nick; he was knelt on the floor with his hands cuffed in front of him. Matthews looked around, he knew they were there. He must have had surveillance. In a second flat he had raised a gun and fired at Nick. Greg watched him go down and couldn't wait any longer, he burst in. The gun was turned on him but he was quicker and fired a single shot. Not stopping to see if he'd made the shot he ran over to Nick there was blood everywhere and he cradled Nick's head in his lap.

"You're not going to die Nick, I won't let you. You can't leave me. I love you too, I do, please, please don't die Nicky, please." He whispered rocking back and forth. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"You've got to let the paramedics get to him Greg." He nodded and allowed Grissom to lead him away. He was also checked over by the paramedics before they sent him home for one of the worst night's sleep of his life.

Two weeks later and Nick was due to be released from hospital. The bullet had, by some miracle, missed any vital organs so, after some minor surgery to remove it, he was almost fully recovered. Nick had also landed awkwardly on his arm and broken it. Even so he had gotten off quite lightly.

Greg hadn't visited Nick, what would he say? Until now he'd made excuses to the team not to go visit like '_I'm really behind on my paper work' _or _'I just got o a double so I'm pretty exhausted_.' But this time he couldn't think of one this time. They were going to pick up Nick from the hospital. He forced a smile "I'm driving" he couldn't help but smirk as Grissom muttered shotgun and Catherine swore loudly.

As they drove Catherine and Warrick argued loudly in the back and Grissom stole worried glances over at Greg. He breathed deeply as they pulled up outside the hospital. Greg hung back by the car watching the team as they gathered near the entrance. He took a sharp breath as the automatic doors slid open to reveal Nick grinning like an idiot and looking as perfect as ever. Even unshaven, arm in a sling and dishevelled hair worked on him. He laughed as the team ran towards him hugging him tightly.

As Greg watched Nick and the team he accidentally caught Nick's eye. The smile fell from Nicks face and for a minute it was as though the world had stopped. Then Nick, ignoring the rest of the team, strode towards Greg reaching him in a few steps he swung his good arm around Greg's waist and pressed their lips together. Greg kissed back eagerly.

"I thought, when I was shot, I heard you say you loved me too." Greg must have looked truly amazed as Nicks eyes went wider.

"Oh shit, oh crap. You didn't, did you?" He turned to walk away but Greg kept his hands firmly on Nicks hips..

"I did say it. I... I didn't know you could hear me that's all."

Nick paused. "Hold it, this means you saw the DVD? Shit!" Greg smirked and nodded before kissing Nick again. At this point they became aware of the four people staring at them (Brass had decided to tag along.) and they grinned at each other. Grissom nodded in approval. Warrick was the first to speak.

"Would either of you mind terribly explaining what the hell is going on here?"

Nick turned arm still firmly around Gregs waist and smiled contentedly.

After a lot of questions the team were satisfied and left and the new couple lay on Nick's sofa both thinking that this was the happiest they'd ever been.

Greg almost skipped into the crime lab as the doors slid open. Nick's had been a messy case and he was glad it was over. Even more glad that there was a strong Texan hand held tightly in his.


End file.
